Leon Sikowsky
in 2558, in the location known as " ".'' |spartantag= |homeworld= ( , ) |birth=May 14, 2532 |death= |gender=Male |height=6 feet, 4 inches |hair=Brown |eyes=Hazel |cyber= |affiliation= , (formerly), , , Fireteam Valiant |rank= (UNSC Army) (Spartan) |specialty=Fireteam leader |battles=* **Known to have fought in the alongside Sapphire Team and Colin-142 * ** |status=Active as of 2558 |class= }} Senior Chief Petty Officer (formerly Private First Class) Leon Sikowsky was a UNSC Army trooper who fought in the final year of the . After the war's conclusion, Sikowsky was selected to become a SPARTAN-IV supersoldier, and was transferred to a new branch of the UNSC military known simply as "Spartan". Sikowsky was placed in command of Fireteam Valiant shortly after. Sikowsky was known to have been stationed aboard the [[UNSC Infinity (Demons of Hope)|UNSC Infinity]]. Biography Early Life From his birth, Leon was strange. He sometimes disliked being held as an Infant. As a toddler, he would not play with his toys when others were around, and he preferred to organize his toys rather than to truly play with them as well. In school, he associated little with other children, and performed badly in his academics despite showing exceptional intelligence for his age. Concerned, one of Leon's teachers recommended that Leon see a psychiatrist, and he was soon diagnosed with Asperger Syndrome, a form of high-functioning autism. After his diagnosis, Leon was placed in a special education program, which gave him access to adaptions in his academics, and also taught him how to better socialize with children his age. Thanks to the help of this program, Leon was able to do well in school and make plenty of friends. However, there was still one thing that Leon was never able to do: find a girlfriend. Despite being relatively fit and handsome, Leon's shy, aloof demeanor, fear of rejection, and strange behavior kept him from being very popular with the girls. Leon often longed for romance, and his inability to find it would at times make him very depressed. After graduating from high school, Leon decided to join the UNSC Army with his good friend Jacob Steinworth, who was determined to help keep the looming threat from reaching . Military Service Human-Covenant War Fall of Reach = = After about one uneventful year following the completion of Leon's training, the Covenant finally arrived on Reach. an enormous Covenant invasion force secretly massing in , and Leon and Jacob found themselves being deployed as part of a massive offensive aimed at dismantling the Covenant invasion before it even began. Early in the battle, Leon's broke off from the main assault force to aid in the destruction of several Covenant that were preventing the from providing vital air support. Leon's platoon was deployed at a Covenant-occupied mining facility between the AA guns, and attempted to clear the building to allow ground forces to pass through it. However, the platoon quickly sustained heavy casualties, and were forced to evacuate the premises of the facility via . After dropping off their wounded at base camp, the remainder of Leon's platoon was redeployed to secure the ruins of one of the anti-aircraft guns, which had been destroyed by . However, after the destroyed and revealed the Covenant in geosynchronous orbit above Ütközet, the UNSC began to hastily withdraw their forces from the region. Leon and Jacob were sent to their hometown of New Alexandria, which, being a major population center, would be a prime target for the Covenant invaders. = = = = Post-War Becoming a SPARTAN Early Service Aboard the UNSC Infinity Human-Promethean War Requiem Campaign Career Service Vitae |} Personality & Traits Trivia *Sikowsky used a custom-painted MA5D ICWS. Category:Characters Category:Demons of Hope Category:DoH SPARTANs